


To Break a Murderer

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Dark, Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Fontcest, Hurt, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, No Rest For The Wicked - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a Sadist, Smut, The skeletons are captives, Trauma, six skeleton theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You were going to enjoy this, nothing tempted you more than watching them break.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	To Break a Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> I just had an idea but no drive to commit to a full story

Every thrust hurt but not as badly as his bones going through his brother’s chest had.

Every unwilling moan he let out not as damning as his sibling’s death cries.

Dusty hated it, the violation was on a level he himself had never even stooped to in his crazed and LV hazed madness. His bones were aching under Papyrus’s weight against him, his magic forcibly being stretched beyond it’s limits as Classic’s brother pistoned his abnormally long length in and out of him.

He had to purposefully screw his sockets shut just to keep the vision of you, knuckles deep in your disgustingly soaked pussy, out of his mind. Dusty had never once gotten off to raping or maiming a single soul.

He’d enjoyed killing sure, marveled in it on occasion.

But he had never done something as cruel as you were by having this innocent skeleton, the exact perfect mirror of his own deceased brother, slap his pubic bone against his, fill the room with the lewd squelching and rattling of their bones as they came loose at the joints.

He could even feel the stares of the others as they burned into his exposed spine--you hadn’t even let him keep his damned clothing you fucking bitch--

Papyrus was _sobbing_... 

And it hurt so bad, made magical bile and nausea twist in his nonexistent gut.

It reminded him so much of the trauma he’d inadvertently put his own brother through as he’d killed him. How his sibling had begged for his life and then with such resignation had forgiven him for the very deed, knowing Dusty had done it for a reason.

A pointless and futile reason.

He...he couldn’t let Paps go through something like that again, let alone something worse like this. So he drew a ragged breath and shifted his hips, pushed back into Papyrus’s hold and let out a filthy grunt as his magic responded to the false consent instantaneously and hardened.

God he was so fucking… _vile_.

“D-dusty--” How breathless Papyrus sounded had him biting his spawned tongue, digging his claws into the concrete beneath him as a blush of shame burned his features and lit the magic in his joints to a vibrant mauve glow.

“i-it’s okay paps…” _It wasn’t okay…_

“It feels good--” _No it didn’t...not morally at least…_

“faster please…” Dusty didn’t even mean to but his sob couldn’t be held back on the final word, and the gaze he felt of Classic’s that had quickly become damning he felt soften into depraved understanding. 

Papyrus let out a trill that should have been so much higher and louder if the situation had been anything normal or with a partner that had been lucky enough to earn his love, before following through with Dusty’s request.

You chuckled and exaggeratedly groaned as you slipped another finger inside yourself, the evil Dusty hadn’t ever witnessed even in the worst of Genocides lighting up the color of your eyes in glee. “That’s better, you like being fucked don’t you? Having the image of your brother making you his bitch?”

Dusty snarled and his vision turned red--but it was quickly simpered and doused as a hot jolt of disgusting pleasure shot through him from a particular thrust Paps gave, his snarl fading into a broken whimper as he ducked his head down to rest against his arm, the other still clenching tight to the flooring.

“I-I--Why Does It Feel--”

“Because you love it Papyrus~ Admit it, you’ve always thought about what it would be like to fuck your brother!” You goaded as you rolled your hips, a warmth building as the sight of them screwing stoked the fire that had been gradually burning. 

You were so close you felt as if your back was going to pop with how much you were arching, leg hiked in the air like a perverted salute.

Dusty growled and fought through his tears not to let you taint papyrus more than you already had. “it’s natural--”

“W-What?” Papyrus sounded so hot and heavy Dusty didn’t need to look to know the taller monster was in a lust induced daze. Unfortunately he could feel his own pleasure building like a sick tar filling his ribs and coating his already fractured soul.

“sex feels good sometimes…” Dusty’s words were barely intelligible. “even if you don’t necessarily want it--just a...body thing--” 

If he’d been allowed his hoodie it would’ve been soaked with his tears. The sooner Paps finished the quicker it could be over for the both of them, you were wanting them to finish and he doubted you’d let them stop if you didn’t get to see them utterly break.

Dusty increased his rhythm, encouraging Papyrus to go faster. He was shaking, starting to choke as his summoned cock twitched and throbbed beneath him.

If he tried to focus on something else, anything else, he could pretend this wasn’t happening. Maybe he could even pathetically convince himself to enjoy it long enough just so Papyrus could be spared the knowledge of what this was truly doing to him.

And then Papyrus leaned over, fell across his back like a shadow as his hand perfectly rested beside his head that dusty couldn’t help but stare desperately at the ruby red hue of his leather glove.

His thoughts couldn’t run.

The position felt too intimate.

Papyrus’s hand left his iliac crest and stroked upwards to his spine, pressed against the dips of his vertebra in delicious friction before resting and clutching at his bottom most rib, sending static coiled excitement into his very soul.

It was wrong, but he knew Paps was just touching on instinct, his benevolent nature far too loving and comforting not to be gentle and adoring during sex in some format. Dusty had to grit his teeth to allow it and gave a full bodied shiver that had Papyrus’s cock flaring and turning even harder inside of him.

“Dusty~ You Feel So Nice~ I’m Sorry~”

He never wanted to hear his name said like that ever again.

“you--you too--” The fake reassurance felt dry and scraped against his throat as he spat the words out. The acting was getting more difficult to pull off and to Dusty’s silent horror becoming more genuine as he felt his magic start to rush and pull in his pubic symphysis. 

“ _fuck_!” You let out a manic giggle at Dusty’s pathetic whine and increased your own pace, taking immense joy as his head shot up and his mouth fell open to let streaks of droll roll from the corners just as his eyelights shrunk to wobbly hazed pinpricks.

If there was anyone who could hit Dusty right in the soul, make him feel unabashed emotions even against his will you knew it was his brother. You were a genius having sweet virgin Papyrus ride the murderer for all he was worth.

The show was just as sensually dark and well worth the effort as you’d imagined.

The whole time you’d spent getting to know each skeleton, stalking and luring them into false securities regarding you as you plotted their kidnappings had taught you a lot about them, had even left you hoping to see what Dusty and the LV ridden ones looked like not all standoffish and apathetic.

Breaking Axe and Crooks had been so satisfying.

But Dusty was El Dorado, Atlantis, The City of Gold and Myth combined when it came to your imaginings and the potential behind his lunatic smirk and disdained greetings.

You fucking loved this.

“yer a fucking psycho!” Red shouted and you only gave a half-hearted shrug as you continued to finger yourself, lifted your other hand under your shirt as you bit your lip and laughed at him.

“Thought that name was only reserved for Dusty~” 

Red’s expression went solemn and he shut up but Sans was the one to follow up.

“you’re a freak, and when we get free…” You glanced over at him, saw the shadow fall over his already pitch black sockets as his grin lifted high in the corners. “you’re going to be the first and only LV on my soul, i’ll wear it like a badge of **h o n o r** for what you’re doing to my baby brother.”

“i _promise_.”

A shiver ran up your spine, rather from excitement at his reaction or fear you couldn’t tell. “Like I’ll ever let you get free Sansy boy~” 

Dusty wanted so badly to rip your head from your shoulders, tear you right in two for what you had pushed classic into doing but he was too lost to the sensations around him, too engrossed in pressing back and up securely against Papyrus’s ribs in a crazed fit of clinginess that wasn’t normal as Papyrus almost lovingly rubbed into his sternum.

It was so easy to pretend it was a form of forgiveness for what he’d done, that he _deserved_ the only thing that had once been the epitome and center of his world now breaking and fucking him like a toy.

Papyrus let out a wail and Dusty didn’t even think as the hand he’d dug into the floor let go and curled into the one Paps was supporting himself with, laced their phalanges together as he gave a reassuring squeeze that was both a promise and a resolution.

Classic could kill you sure, if he could get to you _first_.

“I--I’m Close--”

“Me too~!” You cried happily.

Dusty let out a cry of frustration and damnation. “i--” He choked and swallowed his words down. He’d almost said it, almost told papyrus he was still building almost like a lover needing their partner to increase their efforts for both their satisfaction.

Fucking sick.

But Papyrus was _close_ , and so were you.

He didn’t need to finish so long as you both did, and to him that’d also be a silent victory and somehow a means to keep at least a scant amount of dignity. He pounded back relentlessly into Papyrus’s dick, tried to ignore how the now brutal pace he set riled his passion higher as he focused on how much closer it brought the other skeleton.

You had to open your fucking mouth.

“Stroke his dick Papyrus, don’t want him to miss out do you? That’d be rude~!”

Dusty’s soul nearly shattered. “no--hrk~!” 

Papyrus’s hand was just barely able to wrap his cock completely, the leather a warmth that broke sweat across his brow at how it hugged him as it began to move at a tellingly practiced pace. 

It wasn’t surprising Papyrus would know this much but to be at the mercy of experience--

To feel as if there was eagerness and confidence to his primal mental state--

For his cock to feel such _relief_ at being _touched_ \--

Dusty couldn’t help it, “god papy **Y E S** ~!” 

And the desperation in his pained cry was enough to send him into a fit of gross and disgusting sobbing as magic leaked from his sockets and nasal cavity. His will gone in the face of blinding pleasure as he began to shout through his agony.

“fuck _papy_ ~! just like **THAT** \--faster--god you’re so _good_ at this-- **i’m sorry** please-- _ **MoRe~**_ ”

You broke before they did, threw your head back and yanked your fingers free as a literal jet of juice shot from your core with a shout of ecstasy belittled with humor as it landed insultingly on Dusty’s prone arm. 

He didn’t even notice.

Dusty was too busy wailing and bucking in time with Papyrus, Sans’s head bowed as to not witness what was happening, Red and Edge both gripping the other’s hand painfully as they forced themselves to watch perhaps so they could remember always the atrocities you’d done, and Axe with Crooks both huddled together staring blankly at nothing with sockets full of disassociation.

You were going to enjoy forcing, maybe, Axe on Crooks after this, and so leaned back comfortably to enjoy the rest of the show...what was left of it at least.

“I-I THINK I--”

Dusty already knew what he meant and began to fuck his hand in earnest, his eyelights shifting to mismatched sizes as he caught a brief flash of red in his peripheral. He whipped his head around and the world itself went quiet.

Paps--his brother floated calmly watching him, and slowly drifted over to place a faded clawed hand on his shoulder. He nuzzled into Dusty’s crown and it took everything for the monster not to beg for him to steal his soul and shatter it.

He closed his sockets.

“yeah cum, cum for me bro..gah!” Dusty’s spine arched just as Papyrus’s did, vibrant purple fluid by the bucket full pouring out onto the ground and staining Dusty’s bones as he felt Papyrus unload in him thick and searing.

He collapsed, his pubic bone dropping so suddenly there was a wet pop as Papyrus’s cock slipped out. 

Dusty didn’t move, couldn’t do anything other than breath as he stared at his brother’s ghostly image. The blur of his tears doing nothing to dull the red and white color of Pap’s visage. His phalanges gave a single twitch but that was all.

Papyrus horrified and ashamed with tears of his own pulled back to look at you. “Please Y/n, Isn’t This Enough? Haven’t We Been Punished Enough For Whatever It Is We’ve Done?”

Maybe at one point you would have felt a stab of sympathy, a tiny flicker of remorse at the way Papyrus looked at you so full of hope and still ever present love that shouldn’t even be there.

But you were too far gone, you loved this whole shit show too much. “No, it’ll never be enough.” 

Papyrus’s sockets went empty as his hope crumbled. And just because you could you decided to show him what true punishment felt like. To show him just what kind of reality he was now a part of as you shot Dusty’s still form a smirk.

“Take the time to recover, you’re riding your brother next.” Sans tensed and Papyrus’s gaze for the first time since you’d known him, hardened.

Dusty wasn’t the only one you'd broken today, what a laugh.


End file.
